


Today and Everyday

by ZhiZee



Category: Freaky Friday (musical)
Genre: Crack, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Step Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiZee/pseuds/ZhiZee
Summary: A Freaky Friday musical fanfic (probably the only one in existence right now)It's after the wedding and things happen that cause the bros in the musical to become more than just bros. This is a story of how Mike, Adam and Fletcher came to love one another.





	Today and Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> To the cast and crew of Totem Park's Freaky Friday musical, you're welcome. You can blame our lovely director for planting the idea in my head. Of course, I take full responsibility for willing this into existence. Oh and note that I did base the physical descriptions of the characters on our wonderful handsome actors, but I haven't exactly noticed what colour y'all's eyes are so I might be wrong with the descriptions (But I definitely did get Fletcher's height right lol).
> 
> To the person who has no idea what this is about. How did you find this?! I would imagine fanfic for the Freaky Friday musical would be very niche. In any case, this is a product of a cast for a university residence musical fucking around in rehearsals. And I, fellow cast member, needed an excuse to write crap. And where there's fun to be had, I commit to that shit. Well here you go. Enjoy!

**Blake House**

It was dark in the Blake household. Mike was lying awake in bed next to Katherine, who was fast asleep. The pitter-patter of rain on the windows echo through the house. They’ve been married for a month now. The wedding went great, although there were a few hitches. Mike couldn’t help but notice that the day before the wedding, Katherine was not at all herself, like she had completely changed personalities. She started using teen slang that Katherine never used before. Whenever he tried to kiss or hug her, she would shut him out. And she even started saying she liked his seven-layer bars. Worst of all, she even said she couldn’t go through with the wedding. But right after Katherine came back with Ellie, she changed her mind. Katherine went back to being herself and the wedding went on as planned. It was fine after that, everything went back to normal. But Mike couldn’t stop the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was seriously wrong with Katherine. He was in bed staring at the ceiling when the doorbell rang. Katherine was sound asleep. Mike got out of bed gently so as to not wake her up. All was quiet in the house. Mike slowly walked to the front door and opened it to see Adam standing there.

 

**Flashback - Wedding Day**

Fletcher was back home after going missing. Mike was relieved. He was reeling with the possibilities of what might’ve happened to Fletcher, and dreaded to think if they came true. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Adam was standing at the edge of Katherine’s backyard, he was the one who brought Fletcher back. Mike felt immense gratitude for the boy and decided to thank him for bringing back Fletch. He slowly walked up to the boy and couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight and fell down in such a way as to accentuate his startling blue eyes. Mike reached out with his hand to offer a handshake, Adam clasped it and it’s like time stopped. Their palms tingled with electricity at the contact. They looked at each other. They knew. Their eyes said everything. And right there and then, they knew exactly the nature of their feelings. It all came so sudden, as if they were kicked right in the balls with the sudden weight of their feelings. A tsunami came crashing, drowning them in the passion of the moment. They let go. It was all they could do to stop from unravelling at the intensity of the touch. Mike cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to thank you for bringing Fletcher home. I was worried sick.”

“No problem, uhh..”

“Mike.”

“Mike.” said Adam, appreciating how the name sounded on his tongue.

”No problem, Mike. Happy to help.”

They looked at each other and understood they’re going to have to deal with this another time.

 

**Present Day - Blake House**

Adam rushed in. He was soaking wet from the rain. Mike closes the door and gestures for Adam to sit in the living room. Adam sits down and Mike follows, sitting across from Adam.

“Hey bud, why the late visit? Here to see Ellie?”

“No”

Mike fell silent. Adam looks up at Mike.

“You know perfectly well why I’m here, Mike.”

Mike shifts under the scrutiny of Adam’s gaze.

“Mike, I just can’t continue the charade we got going on. Sure Ellie’s great, I might have even loved her in the past. But now, the only person I want to be with is you.”

Mike swallows. Adam stands and inches into Mike’s space.

“That day and everyday, all I could think about was you. Your smile. Your hair. Your face. Your seven-layer bars. They’re all I could think about.”

Adam straddles Mike’s lap. He caresses Mike’s face, their lips hovering inches away.

Adam said, “You’re all I ever want.”

The dam breaks. They kiss. All of their desires, all of their feelings, all of their love they repressed for the past month, they let out in that one kiss. It grew wanton. The heat travelling throughout their bodies and settling in their thighs.

“Mike? Adam?”

The moment shattered. They broke the kiss and looked over to see Fletcher, in all of his 5’8” glory, standing there at the edge of the living room.

 

**Flashback**

Adam was walking from the bus stop with Fletcher.

“Who was that?” Fletcher quipped.

“Who?”

“The girl, who stole that stop sign.”

“Ahh, that’s Savannah, she goes to the same school as me and your sister.”

“Do you like her?”

“Lol no”

“Oh.. I felt funny looking at her.”

Adam laughs.

“Oh well, that means you like her then.”

“I also feel funny looking at you.”

Adam stills. He turns to Fletcher and suddenly he doesn’t look like a 10 year old afterall. He looked more like an 18 year old boy and was also quite mature for his age. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings for Ellie’s younger brother. He’ll have to deal with them another time.

 

**Flashback**

Mike was carrying Fletcher back to bed, he was really heavy for a 10 year old. What the hell did Katherine fed him to be this big? Mike lowered Fletch gently on the bed. He tucked him in. Mike sat beside his future step-son and admired how pretty he really was. Fletch’s face was gentle and sweet. His dimples were to die for and his soulful blue eyes were mesmerising. Mike leaned over to give a chaste kiss to Fletcher’s cheek. One day. One day, he’ll be old enough and they’ll be together.

 

**Present Day - Blake House**

Mike and Adam separate.

“Hey bud, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” said Mike.

“I couldn’t sleep.” said Fletcher.

“Okay, why don’t you go back to your room first and I’ll join you in bed later.”

“Okay.”

Fletcher ran back to his room. Mike looks back at Adam.

“Mike, I think I might feel something for Fletcher.” said Adam.

Mike sighed in relief.

“Oh good, I’m not the only one.”

Adam looks at Mike and leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

“I love you.” said Adam.

“I love you too.”

“And I love Fletcher too.” said Adam.

“Me too.” said Mike.

“We can be family, us three. I want us to live out our lives together in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, with just nature and our love.” said Adam.

“I’ll promise you that.” said Mike.

They kiss with all the promises and hope of the future. One day.

 

**Epilogue**

The fireplace crackles as the snow falls gently outside the quaint little cottage. It also happens to be a special someone’s 18th birthday. Mike and Adam have been scrambling all afternoon to set up the birthday party. Fletcher’s out walking the dog and won’t be back ‘till dinner. Much roasts, meats, salads and greens line the dining table. A remarkable feast. The sun has set by the time Fletcher got back. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with crushing hugs by Mike and Adam.

“Happy birthday!” They both shouted.

Fletcher giggled from the smothering of affection. They let go of Fletcher.

“Thanks, dears.” said Fletch.

The birthday feast went by in a blur. It was quite late in the night when they finally got to the cake.

“Happy birthday, Fletch.” said Mike.

“Happy birthday, babe.” said Adam.

Fletcher blows out the candles. They kiss. And from then on, they all love each other, today and everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone working on the musical. Especially the cast. Y'all are a fun bunch and I'm very grateful and fortunate enough to be even a part of it. As of publishing this, our shows will in two weeks with only 7 rehearsals left. It'll be rough, but we can do it!
> 
> Jiāyóu 加油!


End file.
